


With Pleasure

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy In Love, Drarry, Established Relationship, Horny Harry, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco can’t help but stare at the man lying in his bed, waiting for him with a nervous smile on his face. He still can’t believe it had taken him so long to finally start seeing the man in him, to stop seeing the boy he used to know. To allow himself to start feeling all the things he had tried so hard to fight when he was younger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 24





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Textrovert-01, who wanted prompt #67 ' _When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More’_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

Draco can’t help but stare at the man lying in his bed, waiting for him with a nervous smile on his face. He still can’t believe it had taken him so long to finally start seeing the man in him, to stop seeing the boy he used to know. To allow himself to start feeling all the things he had tried so hard to fight when he was younger.

Although they had known each other when they were younger, their working-relationship hadn’t started out smooth. They had been working together for almost a year by the time Draco finally dared to ask him out for a drink. It had finally broken the ice between them. But although more drinks would follow, it would be another year before he would finally build up the courage to kiss his colleague.

He had been sure that the kiss would ruin everything that they had managed to build up between them. Their friendship, their working-relationship. But the other man had returned the kiss, and one nervous kiss had eventually led to where they are today.

But as Draco watches the man lying in his bed, he can’t help but remember their past. For a moment, he remembers the war, he remembers thinking both of them weren’t going to make it out alive.

He had fought against the hope and the longing for this man, not allowing himself to think of a time after the war. It had seemed futile. Yet here they are…

“You’re staring.”

“I am,” Draco sighs, trying to shrug off his thoughts, as he makes his way over to his bed.

“Kiss me?”

Draco can’t help but smile at the earnest look on the man’s face.

This man, lying there, so naked, so vulnerable. Having let down his walls entirely.

Draco climbs onto the bed, and he kisses him with a fiery passion, but when he feels the other man’s hands grabbing onto his back, he pulls away.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you…”

The man answers by grabbing him by the neck, and pulling him in for another kiss. He wraps his legs around Draco’s waist, pulling him down on top of him, a mischievous grin on his face, as he brings his mouth up to his ear.

“Will you fuck me?”

“Oh, wow,” Draco laughs, as he looks down at the man’s flushed face. “With pleasure, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
